In a multi-tenancy landscape, multiple tenants share a same runtime environment of a single multi-tenant computing system, which can in some examples be an advanced business application programming (ABAP) runtime. FIG. 1 illustrates a multi-tenancy landscape 100. In multi-tenancy landscape 100, a single instance of a software application running on a multi-tenant computing system (“multi-tenant computing system 1 (118)”) serves multiple tenants 102, 104, and 106. An example of the software application is “Business ByDesign (ByD)” by SAP. The multi-tenant computing system may refer to a server hosting the software application. The tenants refer to client systems at one of client organizations that access the software application and individual clients that access the software application. Therefore, the terms tenant and client are used interchangeably in the instant specification. The tenants of the multi-tenancy landscape 100 share the same application. In the multi-tenancy landscape 100, each tenant 102, 104, and 106 works with a customized virtual application instance. Further, the multi-tenancy landscape 100 includes other one or more multi-tenant computing systems (e.g. “multi-tenant computing system 2 (120)”), where each of the other one or more multi-tenant computing systems is capable of serving one or more tenants.
Multi-tenancy allows different tenants (clients) 102, 104, and 106, to be hosted on a single, shared computing infrastructure. The hosting of multiple tenants 102, 104, and 106, all of which access a same instance of an application, on a same multi-tenant computing system 118, allows an administrator 202 (or hosting provider) to easily optimize administration and minimizes cost of hosting multiple tenants and making applications available to the multiple tenants. The cost that is minimized is a total cost of ownership (TCO) for the hosting provider like SAP. The total cost of ownership includes return on investment, rate of return, economic value added, and return on information technology.